Tourbillon Rose
by Arsinoe.romana
Summary: OS sur l'amour entre Tulkas et Nessa... Il la regarde danser dans le printemps de Valinor, et il tombe amoureux de ce tourbillon rose... Un peu féerie, un peu art, un peu musique, beaucoup danse, beaucoup amour... Mais je vous laisse découvrir! P


_Disclaimer : Eh oui, malheureusement Nessa et Tulkas sont des personnages de ce cher J.R.R. Tolkien. Trop peu exploités j'ajouterais ! Comme tous les Valars en général d'ailleurs... _

_Donc, j'ai pensé faire un petit OS sur l'amour entre Tulkas et Nessa pendant qu'elle danse. Je ne sais pas si on peut le lire sans avoir lu le Silmarillion… mais je pense que oui. _

_A vous de voir !_

_J'espère que vous allez aimer ça ! _

_Ah, j'oubliais, il y a de la première personne et du présent, imaginez ça comme la narration de cette histoire à une tierce personne qui n'apparaît jamais dans le texte !_

_Enjoy:)_

**Tourbillon Rose  
**

_**In dancing she delights, and she dances in Valimar on lawns on never-fading green.(J.R.R. Tolkien, Valaquenta) **_

**C'était un tourbillon.**

**Un tourbillon gracieux, virevoltant, splendide. Un… et plusieurs. Cent… et Mille. Des pas infinis qui se couraient après, des pas délicats, des pas de danse. Des pas effrénés qui freinaient l'Infini. **

**C'était un tourbillon sans fin, défiguré, merveilleux. **

**C'était un nuage rose qui dansait. Qui dansait de façon si envoûtante, le corps tendu dans la perfection que seule l'art peut offrir, qu'il n'était plus qu'un avec la douce herbe verte, avec le délicat ciel du printemps de Valinor. Un nuage harmonieux qui tourbillonnait devant mes yeux étonnés. Stupéfaits devant tant de beauté indescriptible. **

**Elle n'était plus femme, elle n'était plus Valier, elle était tellement plus, tellement fascinante, tellement envoûtante, tellement… Elle.  
Retrouvant son essence primaire, replongée dans les lumineuses ténèbres de la création. La Musique reprenait vie dans la danse de Nessa, dans les tourbillons fous de ses pas suspendus, dans un air qui n'existait plus. Elle n'était pas belle ce jour-là sur l'île d'Almaren : elle était bien plus que cela, elle était indescriptible, plus lumineuse que tout être habitant Arda, plus brillante encore que Varda Reine des Etoiles. Elle était ce tourbillon rose qui surpassait en beauté tout ce que j'avais pu voir, tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer dans la Musique des Ainurs.**

**Musique qui était de retour. Ainulindalë, comme l'appellent maintenant les enfants d'Eru. Chaos et Création, Bonheur et Malheur, Destin et Infini. **

**Elle était seule, seule avec le Vide qui nous entourait. Elle s'imposait dans la Musique, thème qui de profond devenait irréel et envoûtant, éphémère, magique. Des sons aérés et remplis de vie, des sons passionnés, des sons vivants qui s'échappaient de cette danse, hommage éternel à Iluvatar. **

**Nessa était vêtue de rose, ce jour-là.**

**Le jour où je la vis pour la première fois.**

**Le jour où je l'aimai. **

**Nessa… Elle était rose dans l'âme comme dans son habit, n'ayant jamais connu Malheur ou Désespoir. Ou Combat qui tant me fait rire. Elle était seulement Danse, seulement Tourbillon, seulement Magie. Mais elle riait aussi en dansant. Son rire était plus clair que la glace sur le mont de Taniquetil, enfantin dans sa sagesse extrême.**

**Elle était Danse. Magie. Passion. **

**La Danse ne s'arrêtait jamais, infinie, enchanteresse. Elle illuminait tout, radieuse et rayonnante comme jamais personne ne le fut. **

**Elle était Elle, Elle était Danse. **

**C'était un tourbillon dans lequel je précipitais sans défense.**

**Elle était la seule qui pouvait affecter mon rire, qui pouvait me calmer, Elle était la Seule. Nessa… Ce nom est doux mais jamais un nom ne pourra décrire tout ce qu'Elle était. Jamais de mot pourra décrire le pouvoir de sa Danse, l'enchantement de son rire qui faisait se tarir le mien. Le légendaire rire de Tulkas le grand. **

**Aucun son ne pouvait sortir de ma bouche. J'étais proie vulnérable de ce tourbillon qui m'encerclait. De chasseur à proie, pour la première et dernière fois. Seule Elle sut m'emprisonner dans ses filets, seule Elle et sa Danse, Elle et sa Magie. **

**Elle dansait pour moi, ce jour-là.**

**Elle dansait seulement pour moi. **

**Pour moi et pour elle. Elle nous remplissait de joie, de merveille, elle dansait pour ce qui était devenu Nous.**

**Elle continuait, encore et toujours. Le Tourbillon ne s'arrêtait jamais. Au contraire il prenait de la force, il devenait puissant, profond, s'immisçait encore une fois aux thèmes de Iluvatar. Il inspirait les Arts, gracieux et impérissables comme Elle l'était, puissants comme le feu qui brûlait en Elle quand elle dansait. **

**Ce feu rose qui nous embrasait, nous rendant aveugles à la lumière d'Illuin et d'Ormal. Cette lumière rose qui brûlait en Nous, en Moi et en Elle, en sa danse infernale. **

**Ce feu rose qui nous unissait, nous faisant précipiter dans ce Tourbillon sans fin qu'Elle avait créé. Spirale d'Art, spirale d'Amour, spirale d'Union. **

**Nous nous engouffrions, toujours plus loin, dans les profondeurs brillantes, au cœur de ce feu qui brûlait en Nous.**

**Au cœur de ces ténèbres appelées Amour. **

**Et bien plus au-delà encore.**

**FIN**

* * *

_Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé?_

_N'hésitez SURTOUT pas à reviewer si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici... :P_


End file.
